Neverseen Memories
by FieryCaptainSpiderSanta
Summary: One-shots of the memories that Titanium and her friends have of their experiences with the Neverseen.
1. Jinx

**This is a little series of one-shots, requested by ForeverFreeFall, about the bad experiences Ti and her friends had with the Neverseen. Hope you enjoy!**

 _Jinx~_

I still remember what happened there. The memories still haunt my nightmares sometimes. I close my eyes, and try to push the thoughts away. It doesn't work. If anything, the images became clearer.

 _The four cloaked figures surrounded me. I was five, what could they ever want with me? They started yelling at me, asking questions that I didn't know the answers to. When I cried instead of responding, they would burn me. If only I could see their faces. I could get them in trouble when my parents came to get me. They would come. They_ had _to come._

 _~0~_

 _The hours became days, days became weeks. I didn't know how long I was there. I was in a cave, deep in some obscure mountain. I had no contact with the outside world. Only the people who came and tortured me. I tried to answer their questions the best that I could, but I honestly didn't know anything. They seemed to figure this out, too. That was almost worse. I started getting burned more and more. Soon, they were talking about killing me. They had no use for me, and I had seen too much to be let free. I heard them whispering about this, and curled up. I cried myself to sleep, just like any other night. Or at least, any of the few nights I actually slept..._

 _~0~_

 _I woke up one morning somewhere new. I was over someone's shoulder, hog-tied, with a gag in my mouth, and blindfold over my eyes._ This is it _, I thought,_ Today is the day I die _. But, I was intercepted somewhere along the way. I was thrown to the ground, and I heard grunts, and the sound of something hitting someone. They were fighting. But why? Suddenly, I was roughly picked up again, slung over a new shoulder, and they started running. I gasped when I felt sunlight on my face, and fresh air in my lungs. I was outside! The person set me down, and took my bindings off. I saw a wrinkly old human, and he looked at me. He pushed something into my hand, smiled, and went away in a flash of light._

 _I had been rescued._

 _~0~_

I gasped as the memories flooded to the surface. I curled up into a fetal position and cried. I felt someone wrap their arms around me, and looked up at the concerned face of Ti. I was grateful, but I refused to show any weakness. I roughly brushed her off, and she left me, getting the message. I sobbed myself to sleep, just like all those years ago.

 **A/N- Wow, I think that that's probably the darkest thing I've ever written. So, there's chapter 1, everybody! Tell me what you think! Next is going to be Bilbo.**


	2. Bilbo

**A/N- Chapter 2, as promised! Read on, crazy peopleses!**

 _Bilbo~_

I looked at the journal in my hands. It seemed childish, but it actually helped me, after I had a nightmare. They were always memories. I wrote them down, so I would never forget. Unlike most people, I didn't _want_ to forget. I wanted to _remember_ the things I went through. So I could remember why I had to fight. Why I had to stop them.

I flipped to the first page, reading my very first nightmare. Personally, I thought it was the worst...

 _I was strapped to the floor, face-down, with my parents and little sister tied in front of me, blindfolded, to a tall post. There were three cloaked figures before me. The tallest walked forward, until he was right in my face, and I could smell his rancid breath. He smirked at me from beneath the cloak that hid the upper portion of his face in shadows. I could see the burn marks, though. All over his face; he was horribly scarred. When he spoke, his voice was scratchy._

 _"Well, well, what do we have here?" he whispered. I cringed away from him. "An Inflictor, eh? Well, let's see just how long it is until you break."_

 _He stepped back, and barked something to one of the others in a language I didn't understand. He came forward with a whip, and cracked it at my back. I cried out, and he did it, again and again, until all I could see was red. The blood, flowing freely from my back. I heard the first person say something._

 _"We're not getting anywhere like this. We need to see what he can do. Whip the girl."_

 _I cried out protests, knowing that they were talking about my sister. The other two untied her, and pushed her forward roughly. One of them started to tie her down, while the other wiped the blood from my face, so I could see exactly what was going on in front of me. He held my face up, and my eyes open, forcing me to watch as they whipped her. I yelled, struggling to reach her. I got ready to inflict._

 _The leader laughed. "Yes, little elf. Inflict upon us. Do it, so that we may kill your parents in front of you." He motioned to my family. "It's your choice. Either she dies from whipping, or they die as your punishment._

 _I yelled, and poured all of my energy into inflicting on the three men. Two of them collapsed in unbearable pain, but the leader just stood there and smiled._

 _"Very good. Very powerful." He held up his palm, which had an orange flame dancing just above it. "You have made your choice."_

 _He sent the ball of flame at my parents, and I yelled again as they were engulfed in flames._

I finished reading, and closed my book.

 _They will pay,_ I thought. _I will kill them all for what they did to me and my family._

 **A/N- I'm slightly scared by how fun this is for me to write... I think that there may be something wrong. Just so you know, I never wrote anything this bad, until ForeverFreeFall requested it! So, it's your fault if I turn murderous! (Actually, that's not entirely true... I have a really dark chapter written for later in Titanium... BUT YOU ALL MUST WAIT! HAHA!)**

 **Anyway, review, fave, follow, and PM me! Until next time, my fellow messed-up friends!**


	3. Star

**A/N- Yaay! Chapter Three! So, I decided to do this every once in a while in my stories. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

 **Reviewers: Willow, ForeverFreeFall(twice)**

 **Followers: Reyna Kane**

 **Favers: Reyna Kane**

 **Okay, I is done.**

 **Have a chapter!**

 _Star~_

The nightmares were so vivid. It was like reliving that night over and over again. I hated it. It was always the same, too. Always the night that they died...

 _I was nine. I was asleep peacefully in bed, but I awoke when I heard banging, and a scream come from downstairs. I jumped up, and crawled out into the hallway, trying not to be seen. I didn't know why- usually I would have just ran down to see if everyone was okay. But something told me to stay hidden._

 _I peeked downstairs, and saw three men in big black cloaks that had a strange eye symbol on the sleeve. Mommy and Daddy were huddled against the wall in fear. Daddy tried to pull out a melder, but the scary men shot him and Mommy with one first._

 _One of the men started at them. "Where is she? Where is the child? Tell us, or you die!"_

 _Mommy shook her head, and sobbed. The man shot a ball of flame at them, and I cried when they screamed in agony. One of the other men heard me, and hood head snapped in my direction._

 _"She's over here," he called to the other two men. I cowered as they ran over to me, and looked up at them on fear, before everything went black._

I woke up and gasped add the memories of that night flooded back. I felt silent tears roll down my fave, and I snuggled up to Hades, who was sleeping on the ground next to me. I felt him wrap good and protectively around me, and I fell back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

 **A/N- What is with me and these really dark chapters recently? Why is it easy to write this stuff? Fanfiction has brought out the murderess in me, everybody RUN!**

 **Nah, I'm just kidding. I haven't killed anyone... Yet. Review, follow, fave, and PM me! I could use some ideas for the terribly stories for the others! I have about 5 more chapters to write, so please help!**


	4. Hades

**A/N- Chapter 4, have at it!**

 **(Wow, this is like, my shortest A/N EVER!)**

 _Hades~_

The visions haunted me. They weren't my memories, but it felt like it. It felt like a vital part of me, but it was so foreign.

 _I sat in the empty field, looking at the stars. There was no one else for miles around. I loved it this way._ This _was the Real World. Nature. Not that junk that the adults tell us about growing up, and society, and stuff. Pure nature, where the only unnatural things are the things I have with me._

 _I coughed as some smoke drifted by. It was pollution, from the humans. I hated them, with every bone in my body. My family felt the same way. Those vile creatures were ruining the world, with their ridiculous 'technology'. Something had to be done. But, the Council insisted on just leaving them be. Idiots._

 _I had been there for a few hours, it was way past my curfew. I should go home. But, I wasn't ready. And, I didn't think anything could happen to me. I was only eleven, what would anyone do to me? That was when the people in the black robes came up to me._

 _The tallest came forward. When they spoke, I could tell that it was a woman, but not one that I recognized. Strange. I knew pretty much everyone in the elven world. "Hello, child. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. In fact, I'm here to offer you something. Something that I know you want."_

 _I sat up, intrigued. I tilted my head, and the woman continued._

 _"You hate the humans. We know you do. They are destroying the world. I'm part of a very special group that is trying to clean the world. Would you like to help with that?"_

 _I nodded slowly, and the woman smiled under her hood. "Great. Can you please meet us back here, tomorrow? After school, around eight?"_

 _I nodded again, and she backed away. "Goodbye, little friend. Until we meet again."_

 _With that, she disappeared._

* * *

 _I met up with them the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that. It went on for weeks, months. It was forever before I learned that they were a group called the Neverseen, and they were working to get rid of the humans. After that much time, I was behind them wholeheartedly. I agreed with everything they were doing. I would do whatever it took to get rid of those horrid varmints. By the time I was fully accepted into the society, I had unlocked my ability. I was a Telepath, and a powerful one, at that. My abilities rivaled those of the Vackers. On top of that, I was also a Vanisher. I would be incredibly useful for them. I was forced to leave behind my family, as I had not been able to sway them completely to the cause. No matter. I would be welcomed home a hero for what I was doing! So, I went to their base, where I could finally do something useful._

* * *

 _I did terrible deeds with the Neverseen. Eventually, they killed my family, because they knew too much. I was heartbroken, but in my grief, I was able to see how wrong they were, and how wrong I had been. I saw the unforgivable deeds I had done. I had murdered innocent people! I had ruthlessly injured elves! I was a monster. When I realized this, I tried to escape. But, they figured me out, and tortured me. They would have killed me if it hadn't been for the Black Swan. They rescued me, but it was still a while before they trusted me. I had to prove myself over and over and over. Eventually, they said that there was only one option. My memories had to be altered. I readily agreed. I was faced with a Telepath, and then everything went black..._

I knew that none of it was true. I had been born and raised in the Black Swan. My family was still alive! But still, the visions... They always made me question all I knew...

 **A/N- Not quite as dark as the others...But, it works! Hope you liked it! Please review, follow, fave and PM me!**


	5. Kit

**A/N- Okay, so just for clarification on the last chapter, because ForeverFreeFall was confused: Hades was a part of Neverseen, but they killed his family. So, he went to the Black Swan. But, they wouldn't trust him until they altered his memories. However, the memories of his time with the Neverseen are now haunting him in visions.**

 **Now that that is out of the way, here is Kit's bad experience!**

 _Kit~_

 _I screamed in agony. The knife cut deep into my skin. Why couldn't they knock me out first? Why couldn't they just kill me already?_

 _Because they were evil. Because they were the Neverseen._

 _They had been experimenting on me for about a year, now. I didn't know what they were doing, but they had to dissect me once a week, to check the progress. I was always awake for it. I felt every cut, every little thing they did to my body. I had scars, all over, from all of the procedures._

 _I woke up one morning, and I knew it was Dissection Day. I couldn't take it. I couldn't take another cut. I saw the man come in, but he was soon blotted out in red. I yelled, and leaped at him. I grabbed him by his throat, and I squeezed. I squeezed,harder and harder, until I felt the life drain out of him. Once I was sure he was dead, I ran. I ran, and ran, and ran, until that horrid place was far behind me._

 _I could never escape the memories, though._

 **A/N-** **Okay, so I'm doing an 'Ask My OCs' story. I'm doing any and all of my OCs. So, if you have any questions for any of them, send it in a review, or PM me. I'll update as often as I can, I just need enough questions. So far, I have gotten two. Oh, and don't forget to vote on the title for the sequel to Nocte, on my profile! Just four more until I can post it!**

 **Until next time, peeps!**


	6. Catnip

**A/N- I realized that I haven't put in a disclaimer yet. Oops.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC.**

 _Catnip~_

I felt my tongue roll over the gaps in my mouth. It didn't physically hurt anymore, but the memories were almost worse...

 _I wanted to scream out, so, so badly. More than anything, I wanted the world's ears to bleed, and share in my agony. But I couldn't. Oh, no. If I screamed, the would whip me again. I doubt that I would survive another whipping. It would be my third this week. I was already having three teeth pulled out for causing a ruckus at lunch. That I could survive- although it didn't feel like it. They were being excruciatingly slow with it._

 _I hadn't even done anything this time! All that happened was that some of the other prisoners were trying to escape, and I had been caught in the wrong place, at the wrong time. That's the way it always happened. I would be caught in the middle of something, and then I would get punished for something I didn't do._

 _At least it was only a tooth-pulling this time. It could have been much worse. I had heard the horror stories- medieval torture devices used to punish the really bad prisoners, but they had some kind of horrible twist on them. I saw some of the people crippled from the Iron Boot- where they poured molten metal over your bare feet, which had already been impaled by iron spikes. Or a chair with spikes that would be slowly pressed into your body, except the ones from the Neverseen had all been coated in a special poison designed to cause pain, but also actually heal the prisoner in an excruciating way, so they could endure more torture. What's worse was that my cell was close to the Torture Chambers, where this all went down. I constantly heard the screams of the damned._

 _Luckily, I had never had to go through with any of these tortures. I wasn't_ that _bad of a prisoner. I probably would have, though, had the Black Swan not rescued me before that could happen. I owed them my life because of it..._

 **A/N- Woo! Only two more chapters to go, until this story is done! Loki and then Ti! I already have some ideas forming for their chapters, so it shouldn't be too long until I can update.**

 **Oh, and you guys have to ask questions of my characters! You can also ask question to any of these characters, but I can't post Ask my OC's, until I get AT LEAST 2 more questions! So, be curious, people! Screw the d*mn cat! It was probably doing something stupid, anyway!**

 **Haha, until next time, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	7. Loki

**Disclaimer: I don't own KOTLC.**

 _Loki~_

The lies rolled so easily off my tongue. Lies, and quick retorts absolutely drenched in venom. That's how I got my nickname. It's also how I got my scars.

 _"Why don't you say that a bit louder, you little twit?" My captor raised his fist in a threatening way, but I just smirked._

 _"What, your ears failing, old man?" I taunted. I cupped my hands around my mouth, and shouted out to him. "I SAID THAT THE SECURITY IN THIS PLACE SUCKS!"_

 _The guard growled, and I glanced around at the other prisoners that had gathered around us. "Whaddya mean by that?"_

 _I pulled out a lollipop that I had a friend smuggle in from the Forbidden Cities, and made a show of licking it. I knew that I would most likely get in trouble for this, but it was worth it to watch this bumbling idiot. He snarled, and lunged forward with a clumsy punch. I easily ducked, lollipop sticking out of the corner of my mouth. I pulled it out with a_ pop _, and smiled. "Well, how could I get this_ amazing _lollipop, if your security wasn't_ severely _lacking?"_

 _The guard snatched me by the back of my neck, and I felt fear in me for the first time during the entire exchange, because I knew what would come from him catching me._

 _The answer: A whole lot of pain._

* * *

 _I sat, strapped to the chair, awaiting my punishment. The men in black robes approached me slowly. I smirked at them from the chair, trying my hardest not to let my fear show._

 _One of them pulled out a long rod with a flat end, while another fired up a forge. I watched as the rod was placed in the flames, and was pulled out a few minutes later, red-hot. They approached slowly, with two on either side of me, and the one with the rod walking toward me slowly, grinning evilly._

 _"We'll teach you to let your tongue run wild. Let's see you talk for a while, after you feel this," he said, drawing closer. The other two forced my mouth open, and pulled my tongue out. The one with the rod slowly lowered it into my mouth, relishing in my screams of agony._

 _Suffice to say, I didn't do anything for a long time after that..._

 **A/N- I felt really bad writing this chapter. Loki is my second favorite OC in this series (right after Ti, of course), so I hated torturing him. Although, it is getting to be kind of fun finding all these different tortures and horrible backstories.**

 ***reads sentence above***

 ***looks back in terror***

 **Ummm... Help?**

 **Anyway, just one more question until I can post Ask my OC's! And one more chapter until this story is over! Remember, fave, follow, review, and PM me!**


	8. Titanium

**A/N- Wow! It's finally here! *takes exaggerated bows* Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for embarking with me on this disturbing, bloody, journey through the darkest reaches of my mind! Special thanks go to ForeverFreeFall, without whom this story never would have existed!**

 **Virtual cookies to you all!**

 **(Haha, they might be poisoned!)**

 **(JK, I love you guys, I wouldn't do that)**

 **(Probably...)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own KOTLC**

 _Titanium~_

I smiled at all my friends, asleep on the floor of the cave, huddling for warmth. They all had such horrible backstories, and painful memories from the Neverseen. Me, well, my problem was a bit different. I was never hurt _physically_ \- it's kinda hard to do that when I can't be injured. But, I _was_ hurt emotionally.

I _smiled at my friend. We were sitting in a tree in the Forbidden Cities, watching the sunset. I leaned against him, laying my head on his shoulder. I sighed and he grabbed my hand. We had been doing this for three years now._

 _"So, I have something to show you tomorrow," he said._

 _I shifted to look at him. "What is it?"_

 _He looked away, and smiled. "Surprise."_

 _I slapped his shoulder. "Proditor! Come on! Tell me!"_

 _He just laughed, but remained tight-lipped._

* * *

 _'Proditor' wasn't his actual name. But, I refuse to even_ think _his name anymore. Plus, this one is a bit more..._ fitting _for him, I think._

* * *

 _I f_ _ollowed Proditor, blindfolded. He led me into a path of light- we were light-leaping to wherever he was taking me. We arrived, and he took my blindfold off. I blinked a few times to let my eyes adjusted, then gasped. I looked between the scene in front of me and Proditor._

 _The scene in front of me was breathtakingly beautiful. I felt tears roll down my face. But, they were tears of joy, not sadness. Proditor had taken me to a forest, with vibrant, multi-colored leaves. I don't mean the fall, red-orange-and-yellow multicolored. Oh, no. These trees had leaves in every color imaginable, blue, purple, maroon, turquoise, magenta. Even different metallics, stripes, polka-dots, and every other color, pattern, and shape fathomable. It honestly shouldn't look good together, but it did. It looked more beautiful than I could even describe. And the fruits- Oh, the fruits! Iridescent, oval-shaped fruits hung in plethora off every branch, and the smell promised nothing but pure joy and refreshment._

 _"Neat, eh?" I felt Proditor's hands on my shoulders, and his voice in my ears. "This is our place, now. Just for the two of us."_

 _I spun around to fully face Proditor. I hugged him, and he held me back, just as tight._

 _"Thank you," I whispered. "It's beautiful."_

 _"Really?" He whispered back. "I didn't notice, I was only looking at you."_

* * *

 _We were best friends. We told each other everything. We were always there for each other._

 _Was crying, in the cove that Proditor had shown me. I don't even remember why I was crying, but I was totally heartbroken over something. I think someone betrayed me, or something like that. Proditor showed up, and started comforting me. I didn't even have to tell him what was wrong, he just knew that he had to comfort me. After a while, I was finally able to tell him what had happened._

 _"Don't worry," he whispered. "I will always,_ always _, be here for you. I will be your new family."_

 _Little did I know at that time that he was lying to me..._

* * *

 _We were together for years, and eventually started going on Black Swan missions together. We were inseparable. The only time we were apart was when I had work with Project Silver Wolf, and my other group of friends. I made sure to keep them separate- the only time the two parties met, Loki almost strangled Proditor. So, yeah. They never saw each other again._

 _But, anyway. One day, Proditor told me to meet him at the edge of a forest in the Forbidden Cities. It was strange- we usually met in our cove, but I didn't think that much of it. I met him at midnight, just as he asked. He wasn't alone, though. There were three other elves, dressed in dark robes, so I almost didn't see them. Proditor held out a torch, which I took, still not suspicious. I was so naive back then. He then came up behind me, and began whispering in my ear. "Ignite it. Burn the forest. Kill the Moonlark."_

 _I gasped, and pulled away from him. I recognized this forest. I don't know why I didn't see it before. It was right outside the city where Sophie lived. Proditor was trying to get me to kill my sister._

 _"No." I said. "I will never hurt her. I would die before I let my family get hurt. If you knew me at all, you would know that."_

 _He growled. "She's not your family._ I'm _your family. You can join me, if you just do this. Trust me, I'm streamlining your application process."_

 _"Application to what?" I exclaimed._

 _He snorted. "The Neverseen, of course. You didn't actually think I belonged to the Black Swan, did you? Or was ever loyal to them? I was just faking it all."_

 _His words slipped a pin in my heart. "All of it?"_

 _"Of course." Proditor replied._

 _I smiled ruefully. "Well, that's all I needed, then. Because, if you faked_ all _, then you betrayed my trust. You_ were _my family. But now? Ha! Now, I have no reason not to kill you."_

 _Proditor's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He tried to protest, tried to apologize. But it was no use. I closed my eyes, and concentrated on the fire inside. On my new, intense hate for Proditor. On my unwavering loyalty to my sister. I focused on all this, rolling and building inside me, and released it with a scream. I don't remember exactly what happened, but everything went black._

* * *

 _I blinked at the harsh lights in my eyes. The first thing I saw was a flash of blue, then red, then yellow. Then, a pair of bespectacled grey eyes. The eyes clicked with a name in my mind._

 _"Elwin?" I croaked, my throat raw._

 _He nodded, then smiled. "Glad to see you awake. I have no idea what you food to yourself, but Bullhorn skipped the screaming, and went straight to laying on your chest."_

 _I shuddered at the thought of almost dying. "How did I get here?"_

 _"You have your friends to thank for that," he replied. "Speaking of, do you think you're up for a visit from them?"_

 _I sighed. "Maybe. Yeah, I guess."_

 _Elwin nodded, and left the room, returning a few minutes later with the gang. I smiled weakly at them. "How did you find me?"_

 _"You have me to thank for that," Loki said with a cheeky grin. "Well, technically, you're the one who was screaming in my mind, but I'm the one who heard you, and was able to find you!"_

 _I laughed, and looked at the others. Hades was the next to speak. "So, what happened? When we found you, it had been a bit of a, uh... disaster."_

What he means, _Loki communicated telepathically,_ is that you were passed out in an unconscious heap, with four piles of ash around you.

 _I winced. "Uh, it was nothing. Just a little fire that I had to put out."_

 _This wasn't that uncommon for me, having to put out fires. But, I was usually fine from it. However, I had been exceptionally tired from all the missions the Black Swan had me doing, so they knew that it was plausible that this had taken a major toll on me. Most of them accepted my weak excuse. But not Loki. No, the master of lies knew me way too well to have been fooled by that. He knew I was lying. But, he also knew not to press me about it now._

 _After talking with them for a while, and getting the all-clear from Elwin, I was able to leave, and go back to the base._

* * *

I, of course, had to tell Loki the truth. But, we were closer because of it. He never told anyone, though. And I knew that he would take this to the grave, if I really wanted him to. Any of them would do that for me. Because they were my family. Personally, I think that Loki is glad that Proditor was dead. I had never really recovered from the heartbreak, and I had a lot of trust issues because of it. The only reason that I trusted all of Sophie's friends was because I trusted Sophie, with my life.

Most people think it'd be a blessing never to get physically hurt. It just made it easier to get hurt emotionally.

 **A/N- Yeah, this one was different. But, personally, I liked it the best. It wasn't totally gory, or painful, or heartbreaking. I mean, yeah, it kinda was, but it was better than the others, wasn't it? I just really couldn't hurt Ti. Besides, do you realize how hard it is to find new and original ways to torture your characters? And, this being Ti, I had to make it really different.**

 **Well, anyway, I hope you liked this little story, because we are officially DONE WITH IT!**

 **Remember: fave, follow, review, PM me, and ask questions of my OCs! Only one more until I can post that story!**


End file.
